


Parched

by handelgamer



Series: Shaded - XIVWrite2019 [23]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, not exactly was I was gonna go with for parched but hey!, the exotic allure of dance!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: Sanda needs something, anything to cling to.





	Parched

There was only one skill Sanda was good at. What her family taught her. Hunting. How to track and to kill. She was softer than her sister. Never as good as her sister. Her sister, who could so much more easily kill. Who’s hands didn’t tremble as hard. Who could be cold and merciless.

And now Sanda was left alone. The only one to carry on.

She was in a strange land. Not everyone spoke the common tongue. And no one cared. Just another traveler, adrift in the wake of a disaster, seeking any sort of refuge. She had so little coin. She needed passage to Doma _now._

The sound of noise caught her ears. Sanda saw a crowd before her, cheering and hollering. Mindlessly, she wandered on over. She heard the sounds of music, wonderful and inviting. Half in a daze she stepped forward, wanting to hear more. The only songs she had were the ones she learned from her parents and this was strange and new. 

The crowd let her in and allowed her a brief glimpse of movement. Dancing! She hadn’t ever seen anything like this before. Sanda’s eyes took in deep the dancers movements, the twirling of the arms, the twists and turns of the dancers torso, the legs leaping in time with the music. It was wonderful and fantastic! She found herself unconsciously swaying, wishing with all of her heart that she could leap in and join the dance.

Song and dance and song and dance passed on and on but slowly, the dream gently ended and the dance faded. A Hyuran woman smiled and waved at the cheering crowd. Sensing a good moment to approach, Sanda rushed up to her. “Please! What must I do to move like that?”  
  
The woman chuckled. “Well, let’s see how gracefully you move now first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Evidently, the thing that stops you from becoming as grumpy of a gus as your sister is getting heavy into DANCE~


End file.
